vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karasuma Fran
Summary Karasuma Fran is one of the members of the Kamisato Faction. While she claimed to be a Gemstone that had received her powers because of an implant received after being abducted by aliens, she was eventually revealed to be a magician and spy for the Anglican Church. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, Low 7-B with microwaves | At least 9-A Name: Karasuma Fran, A.O. Francisca Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician, Spy, Coronzon Avatar Powers and Abilities: Magic, Microwave Attacks, Flight using her balloon, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Processor Suit, Mimetic Predator, immune to pain Attack Potency: Human level physically, Small City level with microwaves with her space station | At least Small Building level (Possesses strength on the level of a catapult that destroys castle walls, could fight a Processor Suit) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (Faster than a Processor Suit) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Human level | At least Small Building level Stamina: Average | Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers with her space station | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Bunny Grey Messenger, UFO Balloon, Communication Equipment, Multi-tool knife | Processor Suit and one Mimetic Predator Intelligence: Possesses great knowledge regarding radio waves and astronomy, but seems also generally knowledgeable about technology. As a magician, she should possess some amount of knowledge regarding magic. Has demonstrated skill in information warfare. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Cannot use her demon-enhanced strength for too long Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Bunny Grey Messenger': Fran's 360-meter long high power microwave galactic communication space station. The space station is capable of producing microwaves powerful enough to heat up a whole city to 55°C in winter, destroying most technical equipment. Fran can remotely operate the space station and focus its microwaves on a single point in order to incinerate a target. *'UFO Balloon': Fran carries a UFO balloon, which she can use to slowly fly. The balloon can freely move in any direction. *'Communication Equipment': Fran posses high power communication equipment, with which she can even communicate with her space station. She is also capable enough to easily set up data links with other devices. She can also use her backpack to jam enemy communications. *'Coronzon Avatar:' Fran was turned into an Avatar by Coronzon, who embedded three blood-red jewels in the back of her head, forming a simple face that Fran hides using her hood. The rubies used are also known as pigeon blood, and Coronzon used this symbolism to evoke the ritual to summon it, which uses a magic circle drawn with the blood of three doves. As a recent Avatar Fran is not as powerful as Lola Stuart and still displays some resistance to its control of her body (as seen by her using a name that hinted at her true identity), but she still displays superhuman strength and speed due to a power similar-but-distinct-to Telesma being poured into the preexisting pathways for their life force. However, this is not suited for long-term use and will eventually fry the pathways and possibly kill her. Key: Base | Coronzon Avatar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spies Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Balloon Users